Golden Sun: The Lost Age, A Novel
by jedigrl2001
Summary: Novellization of 'Lost Age.' Now up: Prologue and Part One: Felix and Sheba are found, bearing news of the fates of Saturos and Menardi. With their leaders gone, what happens next?
1. Prologue

Golden Sun: The Lost Age- A Novel

(A/N: Let's take this from the top; I don't own Golden Sun, or The Lost Age… yet.

I do take liberties in some scenes, due to some minor dialogue flow-problems in the translation from Japanese to English. I don't stray too far, but I will add words occasionally, or replace with stronger words.

It's important to note that this story is a follow-up to one of my first stories; Through the Other Eyes, or shorthand, TTOE. The story took place through the eyes of Saturos, Menardi, Alex, Felix, Jenna, and Kraden. It showed the events leading up to and occurring during the first Golden Sun game, and events occurred in The Lost Age, including the entire first sequence with Jenna, Kraden, and Alex. Personally, I recommend reading TTOE before reading this novel, but for those just interested in reading the Lost Age Novel, this entire prologue has been created for you using sections from Parts 24-28 of Through the Other Eyes. For those who read it, feel free to skip on over toPart One. Enjoy!

S. Katharine (Kat) Kellermeyer; ie: jedigrl2001)

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

(taken from _Part 24: Breaking Point_ in the TTOE series.) 

Footsteps fell like quiet rain as the three rushed down into the final corridor. Jenna walked briskly with Kraden, stopping only when she realized something was missing. She turned. "Felix?"

Felix was still on the stairs, staring into the darkness they'd left above them.

"_Felix_?" she said again.

He turned at the rough tone in her voice. "What?"

"Come on," she said, motioning with her head. "We're almost out."

Felix licked his lips, looking back up the stairs.

Jenna groaned. "Felix, _come on_," she pressed. "We needed to be to Idejima by now."

"Something's wrong," Felix said softly.

Kraden frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Felix's face grew tight. "I don't know… I just…" He looked at them. "I need to go back."

"What?" both Jenna and Kraden chorused at the same time.

"You can't go back!" Jenna argued. "Saturos and Menardi will rip you to pieces!"

"No they won't," Felix said.

Kraden made a face. "I'm sorry, Felix, but I feel Jenna is right. None of us are on Saturos and Menardi's good side at the moment—"

"Something's wrong! I can feel it!" Felix argued, rounding on the old man.

Kraden stared at him, his white eyebrows drawn in tightly together.

Jenna finally broke the silence. "What?" she asked softly.

Felix sighed, fumbling for words. "I… I don't know. _Something_."

"What?" Kraden asked.

Felix took in a deep breath, quietly murmuring, "Sheba."

Jenna's lips pulled tightly. She turned her back on him, staring at the ground as Kraden spoke. "Felix, you need to not worry so much. Saturos and Menardi are taking good care of her—"

Felix looked over his shoulder at the stairs. "It's not them."

Jenna turned. The color rushed from her cheeks, making her sallow against the blush-colored cloak thrown over her shoulders. "Isaac," she hardly breathed. She hurried to her brother. "Felix, don't go. Just come with us—"

He shook his head, starting for the stairs. "I can't—"

"Felix!"

He turned staring down at the suddenly frantic girl clinging to his cape. He looked at her fingers, tearing small holes into the fragile fabric. She flushed, lowering her eyes and quickly backing away. "Felix, you shouldn't go."

"What if Sheba gets hurt?" Felix argued.

"What if I get hurt!" Jenna suddenly shouted. "Aren't I important, too!"

Felix stared at her in shock a moment before his head dropped. He sighed, rubbing a hand on his forehead as Jenna rubbed her hands together until they were hot. She realized they were shaking.

"I won't kill anyone, Jenna," he said softly. "But I won't let them take the star… or my companions."

Kraden frowned, a little startled at his bluntness. "Felix…"

"How can you do this!" Jenna gasped. "They are your friends—!"

"And Saturos is my brother!" Felix suddenly snapped, lifting his head to look her in the eye. "Jenna, I _know_ what they are fighting for… I know what _I_ am fighting for." He sighed. "But Isaac? Does he know? …Do _you_ know?"

Jenna stared at him in silent shock. She scoffed softly. "I don't even know what I'm doing here…"

"Maybe you're meant to be here…" Felix suggested softly. "Maybe… the Gods have something in mind for you…"

"I don't want any part of this…" Jenna whimpered. "Not if it means hurting Isaac and G—"

"Jenna," Felix said softly, taking her by her shoulders. "Stop thinking in terms of Isaac and Garet. They aren't even here, luck being."

"Then what about—"

"Jenna, stop!" Felix suddenly snapped, giving her a hard shake. He took in a deep breath, staring at her hard. "Don't think in terms of you, or me, or Kraden… Jenna… if we don't do this, people will die. Not small groups. Not two or three boys from Vale, Jenna. Everyone."

Jenna's lower lips trembled for a moment. She pulled in a sharp breath as her eyes narrowed on him. "_I don't want you to go back there, Felix_."

Felix looked down for a moment. He sighed, reaching out and taking her hands. "Jenna, I will come back—"

"No…"

Felix looked at her. Tears were gathering in the bottom of her auburn eyes, touching her lower eyelashes, though her face was masked with dispassion. Felix dropped her hands. He reached around his neck, pulling out the slender chain.

Jenna took in a sharp breath. "Felix—"

"I'm coming back," Felix said softly.

Jenna shook her head slowly, a tear dropping from her eyes, staining her cheek. "How do you know?"

Felix shrugged, dropping the chain around her neck. "I kept my promise last time… didn't I?"

Jenna hung her head, taking in quick sudden breaths, holding back the storm in her chest. Felix took her face in his hands. He brought her close and kissed her on the forehead. He pulled her away, waiting for her to speak.

Jenna shut her eyes, forcing the rest of the tears out. Felix pushed one away with his thumb. She opened them, only once she had regained some degree of calm. She looked at him. "Come back to me, Felix."

"Always," he said softly.

He stepped away, nodded at Kraden. The old man shook his head, but extended his hand anyway. "May the Gods be watching you, Felix."

"Pray for Saturos," Felix said softly. "I have a feeling he needs it more than me."

Jenna didn't speak again, watching in reserved silence as Felix turned from them, hurrying back up the stairs, green racing behind him. She breathed in deep through her nose, quickly wiping under her eyes with both hands.

"Are you alright, Jenna?" Kraden asked softly.

"I will be," she murmured.

He smiled sadly. "Alright, then…" He touched her shoulder lightly. "We'd best be off, my dear."

Jenna nodded, following Kraden as they walked across the room. She stopped.

Kraden turned. "What is it?"

"Are you sure we should be leaving like this?" Jenna murmured softly, staring at the darkness that covered the stairs.

Kraden frowned.

She quietly cleared her throat. "Kraden… once we go down those stairs… we can't get back into the lighthouse."

Kraden sighed quietly. "Jenna…"

She hurried back across the room. "Maybe, I should have stopped—"

She came to a sudden halt as a hand rested on her shoulder. "Jenna… is something troubling you?"

Jenna came back to herself. She was standing on the dark stairs, looking up into the spiral above her. She could no longer hear his footsteps. "I just…"

"What is it?"

Jenna swallowed. Something deep inside of her loomed, like a dragon nibbling on her stomach, something that would slowly kill her. Her head felt much too small to hold her all in, as though she might erupt at any moment. She swallowed hard, throat suddenly dry as desert rock. "I have a bad feeling…" Her voice cracked. "Like… something terrible is going to happen."

"How unlike you, Jenna."

Kraden and Jenna both froze at the voice.

"Surprised to see me?"

Kraden turned, startled at the man's sudden appearance. "A-alex… were you listening?"

Alex frowned, examining the room as Jenna struggled to control her breathing. The Water Adept turned to Kraden, walking toward him. "Where is Felix?" he asked curtly. "Why isn't he here with you?"

"My brother?" Jenna said, finally feeling in control again. "H-he left us."

Alex's expression shattered, suddenly replaced with mortification. "What? What can Felix possibly be thinking?"

"He was worried about Sheba," Kraden quickly explained, stepping in front of the stairway as Alex approached. "He went to check on her."

Alex's clean eyes suddenly shifted their colour. "He was supposed to be leading you out of here! I thought you would have been far from this lighthouse by now!" he added with a broad motion of his arm. He groaned angrily to himself, pressing a hand to his forehead and pacing the room. He did so for a few moments until he suddenly stopped. He looked at Kraden. "Why _are_ you still here?"

"We tried to stop Felix from going back to the Aerie," Kraden said softly. "And…" He looked sheepishly to the stairway Jenna still stood in.

Alex smirked. "How like him. Once Felix gets an idea into his head, he rarely changes his mind."

Jenna suddenly turned, her face once again its usual rose. Perhaps there was a trace of a flush on her cheeks. Her eyes narrowed. "What were you talking about just now?" she sudden asked.

Alex frowned.

"What did you mean," Jenna continued, walking toward him, "when you said, "How unlike you"?"

Alex looked a little flustered. "I was… merely surprised… to hear you expressing such concern, Jenna…" He cleared his throat, and hurriedly added. "Nevertheless, I'm impressed Felix went back—"

"Don't change the subject, Alex!" Jenna growled, poking him hard in the chest. "What did you mean! Are you saying I'm insensitive!"

Alex grabbed her finger before she could prod him again, handing it back to her. "If that's what you heard, than I must have misspoken. Please," he said, bowing slightly to her. "Accept my apology."

"Well, Jenna," Kraden said with a nervous chuckle. "I think Alex has spoken his piece on the matter."

Jenna's hands rested on her hips. "I'm not sure he has, Kraden." She stepped toward him. "Who do you think you are? Talking to me like that!"

Alex's lips pulled tight, holding in the furious snarl that would have lined his lips. _I'll tell you exactly who I am… soon enough._ "I retract my statement," he said, curtly adding, "_dear Jenna_… Forget all about it…" Jenna opened her mouth to object, but Alex hurried spoke again. "So, tell me about this feeling, Jenna."

She flushed. "I'm just…" She cleared her throat, trying to wet it, but it was still desert-dry. "I'm not sure we should be leaving Venus Lighthouse yet…"

Kraden frowned. "What are you saying?"

Jenna wrapped her arms around her waist, staring at the ground.

Alex stared at Jenna. "You can't really mean to stay here."

"Alex is right," Kraden hurriedly agreed. When her eyes suddenly shot to him, he sighed, choosing his words carefully. "It's far too dangerous, Jenna… We would only hinder the others."

"The others?" Jenna looked from Alex to Kraden. "So, Isaac did follow us to the lighthouse?"

"It would seem so," Kraden murmured quietly.

"He must still be trying to stop Saturos and Menardi!" Jenna gasped. "If Felix goes back and finds them, they're going to—"

"If the Venus Lighthouse has not been lit," Alex interrupted, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Then… yes. They will fight." A silent smile bloomed within his chest, but he swallowed it down, motioning for them to follow him. "Come now."

Kraden sighed, shaking his head and starting after him. "Felix is a terribly rash young, man."

Jenna didn't move. "Why are boys such fools?" she muttered under her breath.

"He may be rash, but Felix is no fool," Kraden quickly admonished her. She looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "His good qualities outweigh his bad," Kraden said softly.

Jenna's eyes lit up. "Of course! Isaac would understand if we just talked to him!" She grabbed Kraden's shoulder. "Why didn't we think of this before?" She rushed to the stairway, stopped short as a strong hand grabbed her by the wrist, jerking her back.

Alex shook his head.

Jenna's eyes narrowed. "_Please_. Can't we go back and talk to Isaac? If we just—"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Alex said softly.

Jenna stood, eyebrows close together as Alex dropped her wrist. "Why?"

Alex lifted his chin. "He is an enemy."

"Isaac?" Jenna laughed. "An enemy?"

"Our methods may differ, but you and I…" Alex cleared his throat. "I mean, we, ultimately want the same thing."

"To light the elemental lighthouses," Kraden said.

Alex looked back at Jenna. "And Isaac and… _his friends_ would prevent this from happening." He murmured, a bitter taste suddenly entering his mouth. A brief moment played through his mind, but his quickly swallowed it down.

"So this makes them enemies?" Jenna asked.

Alex smiled. "But fear not. They will not be able to defeat Saturos _and_ Menardi." Alex rubbed his chin thoughtfully, smiling slightly. "So… Felix went back to the top of the lighthouse…"

Kraden's face fell. "Why do you seem so pleased, Alex?"

_Killing two birds with one stone…_

But instead, Alex shrugged. "Why shouldn't I be? After all, the lighthouse will soon shine brightly once again." He motioned with his head. "Come. We'd best be moving."

He led them to the stairway on the other side of the room. They started upward and to the entrance.

"Alex," Jenna began softly. "Why do you want to see the beacons lit so badly?"

"Oh," Alex suddenly laughed, stopping on the stair. "So now it's my turn to ask questions is it?"

Jenna shrugged. "It only seems fair, doesn't it?"

He sighed. "Fine. Once Alchemy was commonplace throughout this world. With its powers, mankind worked wonders throughout the land…"

"The Lost Age of Man," Kraden said softly.

Alex nodded. "Exactly. I want to see that world restored again, a…" Alex stopped short. No. They didn't need to know that.

"And what, Alex?" Jenna asked.

Alex shook his head. "We've spoke long enough, already. Let us continue this another time. We should leave the lighthouse. Now, before the beacon is fired."

"I concur," Kraden quickly stated as Jenna opened her mouth to speak. "Let's meet at the location we agreed and wait for Felix and the others."

Jenna sighed. "All right, Kraden. Let's go."

* * *

(Taken from _Part 25: Full Circle_ in TTOE series) 

Alex frowned, leading the group out of the lighthouse, met by angry shouts and what appeared to be torches and pitchforks. He sighed. "How typical."

"How unfortunate," Kraden corrected softly. "It looks like an ambush." He glanced at Alex, but received no look in return. He swallowed and turned to the girl. "What should we do, Jenna?"

Jenna raised an eyebrow as the group leering through the trees on either side began to grow restless. "What do you mean? Look around…" Dark shadows flashed on the ground in front of them in the slowly fading sunlight. It was not yet dusk, but the shadow of the lighthouse fell heavy upon them, making Jenna squint to see. She sighed. "We'll have to fight."

Alex let a small scoff escape his lips. "Are you serious?"

Jenna's eyes flashed as she rounded on him.

Alex raised his hands. "What I mean to say was…" He sighed softly. "Jenna," he crooned. "Are you really prepared to fight these men?"

Jenna's tongue settled into the space between her teeth and cheek for a moment. She shook her head. "We really don't have any other choice. We have to—"

"Then let me shoulder some of the burden," Alex said offhandedly, walking forward to the trees where the men waited to spring the trap.

Kraden and Jenna exchanged a quick look. "Burden?" he murmured. "Alex, wait—!"

"We regroup along the road leading away from Lalivero," he said, walking down the path, Jenna and Kraden lapping at his heels. He paused only to glance back at them. "Do you understand?"

"You don't need to remind us, Alex," Jenna said a little irritably.

Kraden nodded. "We know the place."

Alex grinned slightly. "Good." He motioned to the path on the right, where a handful of Laliveran men stood, face burnt from sun, and hands red and raw from lifting. He glanced at Jenna. "Thankfully only those workmen block your route."

Jenna grinned. "And fortunately…"

"They don't look too tough," Kraden finished with a smile.

An angry growl rushed through the brush as one man stumbled out, his face red. His fellow comrades followed, hands filled with torches, shovels, and pitchforks. Jenna tossed a worried look at Alex as the clamor of unkempt men rushed into the path.

He smiled to himself, nodding. "Why don't the two of you escape and leave the Tolbi soldiers to me?" he said warmly.

Jenna frowned. "The two of us? Alone?"

"You can use psynergy, can't you, Jenna?" Alex asked.

Jenna's nose wrinkle. "Well… yes, a little—"

"Then you'll be fine," Alex said, stretching his hands above his head, fingers intertwined. His knuckles snapped into their proper place as he pulled his body long. His spine twisted as he leaned back to listen to it echo in his chest. He shook it off and kicked a small rock up into his palm. He glanced over his shoulder at Jenna and Kraden. "We shall reconvene at the peninsula."

Jenna nodded. "Fine, but what are you going to do with—"

Alex smiled and flung the rock into the brush. A man's voice rang through the forest, a curse that even made Jenna blush. He stumbled out, rubbing the dent that was now in the silver shine of his helmet. He glowered slightly and shouted orders to the men. The quickly "hut-hut"ed their way into the road, standing in a firm line of a road block.

Alex only smiled and taking a step back, lifted his hands, one palm at his torso, the other raised in front of him.

The soldier in the front raised his hand. Upon his word, the men drew swords.

"I do not wish to inflict unnecessary bloodshed," Alex said, lowing his head slightly as his eyes narrowed.

"Don't wish to…" one solider softly echoed, face clouded behind the helm he wore. Another angrily added to his companion, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Alex glanced over his shoulder at Kraden and Jenna, the old man hurriedly stepping behind her as though for protection. "If you lay a hand on either of these two, I assure you, you will be made to regret it."

The men looked at their leader who seemed visibly shaken as he softly prodded the indent on his helmet. One looked at him and motioned with his head. The man glared at him and made a sudden movement with his arm. The other solider sighed, and he and the man beside him started forward, blades drawn and shields raised.

Alex leaned back into his position. "By advancing, I assume you mean to fight. Permit me to strike the first blow." His hands began to glow.

The men stopped.

Alex suddenly raised his left hand. The first man went soaring into the sky in a splash of white. Alex had only to look at the second when he was flung against a tree. The man crashed to the ground, the helmet on his head rolling away, revealing the mop of blonde hair, quicken falling red. The helm splattered blood on the ground, sending a drop perched on Alex's snow-colored cheek. It rolled down his skin in a lazy arc, sending the commander stumbling backward in shock as the helm rolled in front of him, painted dark around the inside. The men began to murmur amongst themselves as Alex let out a quiet sigh, rubbing his hands together, not bothering to wipe the spot from his cheek as he stepped toward them. His tongue ran over the bottom of his teeth hungrily.

The commander shouted orders to his men, several who turned to rush down the road he pointed to. The last, save the captain, rushed to retrieve the fallen man from the ground, red pooling over his face. The commander's eyes narrowed on Alex, his jaw tight as he called to the others. "Keep him occupied until we return in full force!" he shouted, and motioned for the others to follow him.

Alex turned to them, a sadistic smile painted on his lips. "Oh," he murmured, cracking his knuckles with his thumbs. "You're next?"

The worker-men stepped backward as a group. One looked close to tears. Finally, the men at the head dropped his shovel and ran. As if on a cue, the others scrambled after him, kicking up dirt and gravel as they went.

Alex sighed. "How undignified… and how shameful…" he murmured as an afterthought. He strode over to Jenna and Kraden, both staring at him.

"Alex, are you… feeling well?" Kraden asked cautiously.

Alex reached up, flicked the spot of blood from his face. "Never better," he murmured. There was a smile behind his voice. He looked at them, grinning pleasantly. "Now is your chance. You'd best go to Idejima and wait for me."

"What about you?" Jenna asked.

Alex smiled, looking down at the road leading to Lalivero. "I'm not finished with them yet."

Alex broke into a sprint, rushing into the forest and out of sight.

Kraden swallowed. "Well… they're gone." He pulled the bottom of his cloak up as he started onto the dirt path. "Come, Jenna… let's be going."

Jenna sighed, looking at the still trembling plants where Alex had burst through. "Do you think… something is… different?"

"Different?" Kraden asked as Jenna trotted up to meet him. "Different, how?"

Jenna shrugged. "Alex… Just now, he seemed—"

Jenna turned just as a man jumped from the bushes, a shovel in hand. He swung at her head, hardly giving her time to shove Kraden to the ground and throw herself along after. She pulled her staff from the back of her pack, rolling to her feet. The man dropped his shovel and flung himself against her, grabbing her staff with both hands. The two struggled with it, Jenna struggling to muster up some degree of fire psynergy. In the moment she cast her spell, the rod snapped in half.

Jenna pulled back in shock as the man cackled and dropped both ends of the shattered staff. "What now, little g—"

_CLANK_…

The man fell forward at Jenna's feet. She scrambled backward with a little scream, looking up at a mortified Kraden, holding the shovel. He dropped it with a little gasp, pressing both hands to his mouth. He looked at Jenna. "Did I do th—"

"Kraden…" Jenna murmured in shock. "You just…" She burst into a grin. "Holy Sages and Oracles!" she laughed. "That was… I didn't know you had it in you!"

Kraden fumbled for words. "M-me? B-but I didn't… I had no intention…" He stared at Jenna, awestruck. "I didn't mean to hurt the lad!"

Jenna sighed frustratedly. "Kraden… you saved my life."

Kraden stared at her in confusion. He pointed at the man. "But I hurt someone, Jenna!"

Jenna sighed. "Nevermind, let's go… just…" She motioned at the ground, smiling slightly. "Bring that shovel with you."

* * *

(Taken from _Part 26: Blooding_ in TTOE series) 

"Come on," Haren growled at Jaesn.

Jaesn paused, breathing heavily. The second soldier was slung over his shoulder, his red face hung beside the young man's. "We can't… leave him… behind," he murmured, voice broken with breathlessness.

Fatro paused. He turned, listening to the two bicker.

"Jaesn if you don't let him go, you'll—"

"I can't!"

"Enough."

The two stopped, watching as Fatro jogged back to the youngest of his group. He motioned for the boy to lower the soldier on his back. The boy attempted to, falling to one knee and dropping the body, sending up small clouds from the soft dirt road.

Fatro frowned, staring at the shattered face, caked in red and dirt. He pulled off his gauntlet, grabbed for the other and removed it as well. He gently prodded the broken cheeks, but the man didn't move. He sighed, pressed his fingers to the man's neck, waiting for a moment. He took in a deep breath.

"Well?" Haren asked softly.

Fatro waited a moment longer. He pulled his fingers away, wiping the blood off on his tunic. He looked at the boy beside him. "Jaesn…"

The young soldier let out a struggled sob, pressing a dirty hand to his forehead. "No… no, no, no…" He continued his soft refrain as he struggled to slide the arm back over his shoulders.

Fatro put a gentle hand on the boy's forearm. "Son, he's gone."

Jaesn shook his head, sniffing heavily as he tried to pull the body up.

"Give up, boy," Haren snapped. "He's nothing but dead-weight now—"

"Haren," Fatro hissed, sending an infuriated glance in the man's direction. He fell silent. His gaze returned to the boy. He reached out, put a hand on the boy's shoulder as the arm slid from his grasp. "There's nothing we can do for him, Jaes—"

"I said I'd watch him!" the boy exploded, slapping his hand away. "How can I go home and tell them he died! How can I face my mother… She…" The boy dissolved into sobs again.

Fatro licked his lips. "Jaesn… I know… what you must be feeling. But you must understand, it wasn't your fault—"

"It was that… thing!" Jaesn stammered. His breathing was frantic, his voice raising in pitch with each passing moment. "He… he just… just did… something!"

"Boy," Haren murmured, stepping forward. "You're still alive. You got a family to think about." He let out a quiet breath. "You did what you could… and so did your brother."

Jaesn shook his head violently, sobbing into the back of his hand.

"Haren is right, Jaesn," Fatro said softly. "You couldn't have stopped that monster." He stood, holding his hand out to the boy. "Come on now, boy. It's time to be moving."

Jaesn wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I can't just leave him, Captain… let the wolves take him…"

"Jaesn," Fatro said softly, disguising his urgency with concern. "Get up, or we're bound to encounter something far worse than wolves!"

"Too late."

A bright flash came from the trees. Fatro shielded his eyes, stepped in front of Jaesn. A cross of blue against the light. It faded and another was with them. The man in blue, his bare palm pressed against Haren's face. Fatro turned to face him as Jaesn scrambled to his feet.

"Let him go!" Fatro roared.

The man's eyes narrowed as his free hand dropped his pale-sky colored glove to the dirt. "Tell me, Captain," he said dryly. "Have you ever seen a man drown?"

Haren was wild now, clawing at the hand against his face, eyes searching the sky. His nails drew up red from the man's hand, but it didn't move. His long fingernails only buried themselves deeper into the soldier's face.

"They drown themselves, really," the man said softly. "They insist on beating their fists against the water, thinking that flailing themselves about in such a foolish manner will same them. Ultimately, it is what will kill them." Haren was beginning to cough beneath the hand. He was turning blue.

The man smiled, continued. "Their faces are all the same after it happens," he said dryly. "I tended to a girl that had drowned once. She was unable to be saved, but she was so… beautiful." His free hand reached up and touched the soldier's face. Haren grappled for it, struggled with it a moment. His movement was slowing. He was slowly going white. Moisture dripped from his eyes, but they were not tears.

"Her lips were pale, lined with foam." He smiled. "Tiny bubbles. A froth. Her eyes had gone grey and marine, like a watercolor. Her skin; white, pure as ivory. Only a touch and it would fall away from her body, like thin paper.

"We found her on her belly in the ocean, still staring down. Her mouth was lulled open…" He smiled. "Like she was singing."

The man pulled his hand away, and the man before him fell to the ground. His eyes were blue and gray where they should have been white and gray where they should have been brown. His mouth was round and lined with foam. Screaming. Perhaps singing.

The man turned to them, pulled off his other glove and dropped it to the earth. Haren was dripping, turning it to mud. The wind sent a current through the trees. The foliage began beating their leaves together frantically.

The man stepped forward. His hands were trembling at his side, his eyes gone a primordial shade of blue, something too deep to be tangibly described. "Be grateful," he said softly. "You will die beautifully."

Fatro grappled for his sword, pulled it from the sheeth. He swung, stopped midswing.

The man's hand ran maroon, the blade held between his thumb and forefinger. His lip twitched, eyes only betraying a moment of pain. He took in a sharp breath, pressing his other palm to the blade. Small circles of white began crawling up the blade, a soft whispers to the hilt. Fatro panicked, stretched his fingers and wrenched away. The man smiled, as he frantically tugged, hand frozen to the sword.

It crawled up his arm, curlicues of soft ice. He opened his mouth for sound, but found none. White lines shot up his neck, caressed his face until he was a watercolor. Crystals formed in his eyes as quiet icewhispers covered his mouth, his lips. His body went blue, frozen as though he were to be a marble statue.

The man let go of the blade, both palms slashed open, covered with blood. Fatro never moved, still stood, all covered in fine frost, eyes and mouth agape. The man looked at Jaesn who started to run.

He outstretched his hand and the ground turned to mud. The boy slipped, crashing to the ground with a harsh snap. It splattered over his face and clothes as he struggled to lift himself to his elbows. He was shoved to the ground by the back of his head, the heel of a boot pressed to the back of his skull.

Alex sneered. "I'm not finished with you yet."

The boy flailed about wildly, coughing at the mud, slowly squeezing into his lungs, through his mouth, his nose.

Alex's jaw set, his teeth ground together. "Stop struggling," he growled, pushing harder.

The boy forced himself up, throwing Alex off-balance. He stumbled backward as the boy scrambled from the mud. He reached to his feet, but fell back against the dirt road, coughing up earth, frantically struggling for breath.

Alex frowned, lips curled in rage, and began walking toward him. He grabbed the boy by the collar of his tunic, slamming him into a tree, splattering mud back on himself.

The boy stared at him in horror. "I… I'm not the only one!"

Alex let out a quiet laugh. "What?"

"There's more," he coughed. "Lalivero. You…" He coughed, bringing up moist dirt and blood. It rushed down his chin as his horrified eyes watched Alex. "You might have taken us… but—"

"Lalivero?" Alex said, slightly amused. "This is meant to frighten me?" He released the boy. "Fine. Show me to these _reinforcements_."

The boy coughed again, stumbled away from the tree as the man started down the path. "Wh-when the others arrive," he said, faltering and grasping the tree for support. He stared at Alex, his green eyes dark with carnal fury. "Y… you won't survive!"

Alex suddenly rounded on the boy, grabbing his by the front of his shirt. "**_Do you honestly believe that even one hundred of you could defeat me_!**"

The boy cowered. His coughing increased. Alex scoffed, releasing him. He crumbled to the ground, coughing red and black. He stared at him. "How amusing… This I must see."

He started down the path North, the sun gone red in the distance, casting a vibrant glare on the ocean. Jaesn was still coughing frantically, his fingers fumbling for the potion on his belt. The footsteps faded in the distance as Jaesn pulled the potion out, fingers weakly struggling with the cork. It came out with a soft pop. He lifted it weakly to his lips. His fingers quivered forward, then fell away from his face. His eyes were glazed and wide, jaw lulled open. His hand dropped with a soft sound and the green liquid silently began pouring into the dirt.

* * *

(taken from _Part 27: Fulfilling Prophecy_ in TTOE series) 

"This is it, isn't it?"

Jenna moved through the thin opening into the orange of evening. Kraden sucked in what little belly was left on him, and grunted his way through the gap. He pulled himself out, breathing deeply and rubbing his side. "How unpleasant." He looked around as Jenna glanced at the grassy knoll that rose steeply before them.

She looked over her shoulder at the man. "Are you sure this is it?"

"The peninsula at the end of the road to the west," Kraden murmured. "That's what Alex told us." He shrugged helplessly. "This must be Idejima."

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "If this is a peninsula, where is the water?" she asked softly. "Menardi said there would be a boat here, didn't she?"

Kraden glared at her. "Well, it can't be far, now can it?" he said dryly. He started up the hill. "It's probably just over this knoll." Kraden started up the hill, Jenna reluctantly in tow.

"Kraden," Jenna grumbled. "We don't know how big this thing is! Maybe we should wait for Alex or the oth—"

"There!" Kraden gasped, reaching the top. "I can see it from here!" He shook his head. "What a magnificent craft."

Jenna had almost reached the old man, walking casually toward him. "What are you talking about. It's probably just an old fishing sh— Kraden!" she shouted as the old man broke into a jog. She groaned. "Kraden! Come back!" She started running, dropping her staff to the ground to pick up speed. "Oh, I swear," she grumbled. "You're as bad as a child with a new toy!"

Kraden scrambled to the water's edge, hurriedly slapping his han on a small black rectangle. It flashed in blue, shaped like his palm and a long gangplank splashed from the ship into the water. Kraden hurried back to the shore and rushed up to the deck.

"Kraden!" Jenna screamed, stopping at the gangplank. She glanced around nervously. "Kraden come back!"

The old man was laughing, tinkering with various devices that laced the deck. He opened the door into the cabin, Jenna paling.

"Kraden!" she roared. "You're going to break something!"

Kraden's head popped back out. He exited, shutting the door behind him. He walked to the bow of the ship, examining the massive wheel that centered at the head. It was surrounded by panels of alien origin, and no matter how he tinkered with it, there was no response. He touched several things, still nothing. He walked over to the gangplank, looking down at Jenna. "That's odd," he was murmuring, scratching his beard.

"What?" Jenna asked as he walked toward her. "What's wrong?"

Kraden motioned frustratedly. "The… that… thingie is missing."

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "The thingie."

Kraden glared at her. "Yes, the thingie that makes it go."

Jenna nodded slowly. "The thingie that makes it go… alright." She reached out and touched Kraden's sunburnt forehead. "We should get you in the shade—"

"No, you don't understand," Kraden growled, swatting her hand away. "Lord Babi had a ship quite similar to this. From a lost continent, I believe he said. There was a thingie that made it go. It isn't there."

Jenna folded her arms across her chest. "A thingie… okay, I'll play. What's so important about this… thingie—?"

"The boat can't move without it," Kraden said flatly.

Jenna frowned. "So… wait, we don't have this thingie? Menardi didn't give it to you?"

"Not me," Kraden said with a helpless shrug.

Jenna's jaw dropped. "That… Menardi! She tricked us!"

Kraden frowned. "What?"

"The boat!" Jenna growled, motioning to it. "There's no… thingie in it! It's a dud!"

Kraden's eyebrows fell. "If it was a dud, how did it get here in the first place?" Jenna slowly nodded in agreement as Kraden walked to the water, shutting up the boat's gangplank with another touch of the panel. "No… It was an orb, I think… a crystal. Black." Kraden glanced at Jenna. "Do you remember that?"

"Remember what?"

"The orb."

She looked even more confused.

Kraden's face fell into exasperation. "You don't remember?" he asked. He licked his lips, searching for words. "The… it was like a crystal. Saturos carried it."

Jenna frowned. "That big… black… pearl thingie?"

Kraden nodded. "I'm certain either he or Felix said something about moving the ship with it."

"The pearl makes the ship move?" Jenna asked.

Kraden scoffed. "Well it loses some of it's luster when you put it that w—"

"There you are!"

The two turned as Alex bounded over the hill, his figure sillhoutted by the sun. He stopped his jog and followed into a brisk walk, stopping before them. "I thought I told you to wait by the cavern."

Jenna looked at the old man beside her and socked him in the shoulder.

Kraden swore, swatting at her as she rushed away. "I just wanted to see the boat." He glanced over his shoulder at it, then back at Alex. "We seem to be missing the orb."

Alex sighed. "Yes, well… Saturos and Menardi should be along soon."

Kraden stepped forward toward Alex, gazing at the lighthouse in the distance. His eyes narrowed upon it. "Strange," he murmured, thunder rolling in the distance.

"What is it?" Alex asked, turning.

"The beacon," Kraden said as he pointed. "It doesn't seem to be lit."

Alex squinted, stepped forward with Kraden. Storm clouds had begun to form over the tower, yet nothing. "You're right," he said softly.

"What does it mean?" Jenna asked.

Alex frowned. "It mean's they're taking too long…" He paused a moment, then added softly, "or they've run into trouble—"

"Don't say that!" Jenna growled, storming toward him. "Just because Felix hasn't returned—"

"Look!"

The bickering ended on Kraden's word. They followed his finger to where a yellow line shot into the clouds. Lightning flashed wildly around the top of the lighthouse, sparking from the beam that was widening. Something echoed somewhere in the distance.

"They did it!" Kraden shouted, grabbing Jenna and dancing a little jig. "They've lit the beacon!"

Alex looked at the ground beneath them. Pebbles aligned on a rock quivered, one toppled off the stone. He looked at the beach. Tiny waves beat themselves against the shore, shattering and falling away. The boat was rocking in wide arcs; forward, back. Forward, back.

Jenna couldn't help but laugh and dance along with Kraden, even if she didn't know the dance. The two threw their hands about merrily, singing a little song they'd heard on their travels. Before too long Kraden had gone slightly violet in the face, sweat dotting his forehead. He laughed softly, groping behind him. "I think I'd better sit down," he murmured breathlessly. He laughed again to himself, finding the rock and grabbing hold. He planted himself on it, sighing and shutting his eyes. He pulled off his glasses, cleaning them on his sleeve when he stopped. His hand reached down to touch the stone. Vibrations ran quietly beneath his fingertips. "Strange."

Jenna was still dancing about, singing to herself and laughing. She stopped. A moment more and she let out a groan, turning to the two. "Did you feel that?" she asked hurriedly.

The two were frowning, both focusing on the earth.

"There it is again!" she gasped, looking up. Black clouds were gathering, heavy and thick. She sighed, looking at the two before her. "I felt rain," she murmured.

Neither Alex nor Kraden replied.

She sighed. "We should find shelter. They won't be here for another hour or so…"

Nothing.

Jenna let out a small nervous laugh. "Look, I'm going back… gonna sit in the cavern till the storm passes, alright?"

Again, no response.

She scoffed lightly, shrugging as she walked away.. "Fine, sit in the rain. I'll be back when it's over."

Alex and Kraden were fixated on the beacon. Black clouds had formed around the lighthouse, flashing contorted branches of lightning. Kraden looked to the one beside him. "Alex?"

The Imilian's eyes narrowed.

"The ground," Kraden murmured. "I think it's… shaking." He looked out to the beach not far off from them. The waves were growing, touching the grass far off the shoreline. The boat creaked, rolling in the high-rising water. Kraden grabbed at his rock. A cluster of tiny pebbles by his foot scurried across the ground.

Alex, too, was staring at the waves, now closer than ever. The ship reeled wildly, wood creaking as the water smacked into it. He rose from one knee, eyes narrowing. "Strange… I think it might be getting w—"

A great jolt forced them both to the ground. Kraden coughed, wind knocked out of him, looking up at Alex. "What was that!"

Alex forced himself to one knee, then stood. He looked around frantically. "I… I don't know. Something isn't right."

The ground shook again, rumbling in the distance. Alex managed to keep his footing, but Kraden frantically grabbed for a sapling, clinging to the minute tree for dear life. The creaking resumed, the ship lurching back and forth. Rain began to fall, seemingly soft at first, then a sudden torrent.

Kraden looked at Alex, his eyes wide as he lifted an arm to shield his face from the water. He screamed over the wind. "We need to move! It's too dangerous here!"

Alex's hair whipped violently around his face. He gave a firm nod. "Let's move toward the forest! There was a stone outcropping I saw on my way in!" He looked up. "We need to go before the lightning starts!"

"What about the caves?" Kraden screamed.

"The caves?" Alex shouted back.

"Jenna!" Kraden replied. "She said she was going to wait out the storm in—"

The ground lurched as a monstrous crack filled the air. Alex fell to his knees, Kraden's sapling giving way and snapping. Alex put out one arm for balance, looking up as a long moan filled the air. He looked up to see a wooden wall carried on sea water hurdling down at them.

Kraden began to scream as Alex jumped to his feet. He sprinted to the old man, grabbing him by the wrist and hoisting him up. He dragged him for a moment, then flung him in front of him, jumping away just as the ship crashed down at their heels, air surging out at them, scattering debris all around them.

Alex stumbled away, knees shaking terrible and lungs aching for want of air. He stepped away from the wreckage, falling flat on his back as his legs buckled. He propped himself on his elbows, staring at the mass of splintered wood and remnants that lay all around them.

Kraden found himself on the ground, grass pressed deep into his cheek. He sat up, tossing a chunk of wood off his traveling cloak, looking about frantically. He gasped, looking through his front pocket, glancing at either side, hearing something shifting below him. He winced, reaching under his rear and pulling out his spectacles. All that remained was the golden frames and a few shards of glass.

"Twillan and mustard seed," he muttered darkly, bits of glass sprinkling onto the ground.

"Forget it, we need to leave! Now!" Alex shouted, grabbing him by the collar of his cloak and pulling him to his feet. "Come on…" They started toward the woods, lightning flashing in the distance. He paused, turning back to the shore and frowning.

Kraden kept walking, stopped when he realized he wasn't being followed. "What is it?"

"Jenna," he murmured. "Where's Jenna?"

Kraden frowned. "She… she said she was going to the cave… waiting out the storm—"

"Is she mad!" he gasped, paling slightly. He broke into a run, heading toward the caverns at the head of the peninsula. "We have to find her!"

"Her!" Kraden shouted after him. "Shouldn't we be worried about _us_! Alex!"

"Get to the outcropping!" Alex roared, turning back, now thoroughly drenched.

"Alex! Are you m—!"

"Just go!" he screamed. "I'll be there shortly!"

* * *

Jenna sat in the caverns, wringing the water out of her hair. She cursed to herself as she unclasped her leather armor, flinging it on the ground. She looked down at her terribly worn pink tunic, thread worn and wet to the point of exposure of her undergarments. She tossed her skirt aside with a slap against a large stone, sighed as she reached down to rub her sore legs, covered by tight, black trousers, cutting off at her knee. 

She groaned, letting down her hair, limp and sticking to her face. "What could possibly be taking them," she grumbled as she sunk to a rock. She pulled off one boot, then the other, sighing gratefully as she began to massage her feet. They were red and calloused. And where they were not calloused, they were blistered.

She sighed, wiping a hand across her chest, shaking the water onto the ground and wringing out the ample sleeves of her tunic. Her things lay in disarray on the other side of the darkened cave, her staff covered in water, and whatever herbs and medicinal poultices Kraden was having her carry soaked, and of no further use.

She pulled her knees to her chest, only her eyes visible over the top. "I hate water," she sighed, staring out at the storm, quickly darkening her view of anything.

A bright flash shocked her eyes as a silent splash appeared before her. She jumped back to her feet, grabbing her staff as her eyes adjusted. Alex stepped toward her, soaked as she, blue hair plastered against his skin.

"Alex?" she laughed lightly, setting her staff against the wall. "You scared me for a second there, I—"

"We need to leave, now," he said flatly.

She frowned. "Wh…What? Alex, I just—"

"What part of 'leave now' to you not understand?" he growled, grabbing her pack and flinging it at her. "We're leaving."

She glared at him, pushing the pack back at him at full force. He coughed as it hit him in the gut. Her auburn eyes flashed dangerously. "You can go. I'm not."

His jaw set and his hands began to glow. "No." He flung it at her again, she flying back and hitting the cavern wall. She groaned as her vision spotted over, Alex hovering over her and dragging her to her feet. "We go now, understood?"

Jenna yanked herself out of his grasped, dropping the bag. "What is wrong with you!" she shouted. "We're safe here!"

Alex grabbed her shoulders, giving her a rough shake. "No, we are not!" he growled. "Now are you coming or—"

"Listen," she said, words coming out in a sudden torrent. "I've been through blistering deserts, rabid wolves, huge sand-dragon-things, crazy monks, dangerous cliffs, Kraden's constant whining, volcanic eruptions, and now a really big storm! _I AM STAYING HERE AND I AM NOT GOING TO—!_"

"_LOOK OUT!_"

Light surrounded her. There was a sensation of growing smaller, of drowning. Jenna felt herself hit grass, pinned down by something heavy. She opened her eyes, gasping as she looked up at the Imilian on top of her. He leapt to his feet, staring in the distance as rain poured down on them. She scrambled to her feet, cheeks burning in the rain as she stared at the cave she was in.

Or what had been the cave. The rock wall shattered, straight up from the mouth of the cavern, collapsing in on itself. It fell with an enormous snap, the earth around them rising. She looked up in shock as Alex held out his hand, not looking at her.

"Alex…" she breathed softly. "You just saved my life—"

"Not yet," he growled. "Now come on!"

Stone around them shifted, scattering pebbles in it's wake. The land lurched, the entire canyon wall behind them falling to become a mile-long ravine. Water splashed up the crack, hissing as the stone continued to crack along the eastern edge.

Jenna ran until her legs burned, then Alex began dragging her. She stumbled behind him, letting out a scream as the ground split open before them, taking Alex down. She found herself lying at the top of a tiny ditch, not two meters high, staring down at Alex.

He cursed loudly as lightning flashed above, thunder echoing just after. He let out several shocked gasped, struggling to stand, ending in a scream.

"Alex!" Jenna shouted, gasping for air.

"My ankle!" he screamed. "I… I can't get out!"

"You need to use your psynergy!"

"I don't have enough!"

"You have to try!" she screamed.

"If I don't have enough I might not be able to get all of me there!"

"Just do I—!"

"_I could kill us both_!"

"Well, we're already dead if you don't!"

Alex pushed himself up with his good leg, tossing up his hand and grabbing her wrist. He shouted something over the storm, a quiet spell, or perhaps a private curse.

Light flashed as the ground gave way.

* * *

(A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you, Golden Sun: The Lost Age; A Novel.) 


	2. Part 1: Aftermath

Golden Sun: The Lost Age  
A Novel

(A/N: I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN: THE LOST AGE© or GOLDEN SUN© or ANYTHING for that matter. I write for both your and my own enjoyment… at least until I can buy the royalties from Camelot™. For now, I give you 'Golden Sun: The Lost Age, The Novel.' Say that three times fast. We'll just call it GSLAN. And now, the story. From my LCD screen to yours, I hope you enjoy.

S. Katharine (Kat) Kellermeyer, aka: jedigrl2001)

* * *

**Chapter 1:Aftermath**

* * *

Birds scattered across the cream-colored morning as a scream echoed in the trees. Fingertips were deep in the ground, holding the soil and grass hard, face twisted to avoid the sobs clawing at the back of his tongue.

Jenna watched Kraden in pale silence, her hands hard on Alex's shoulders, keeping him from moving. He squirmed, groaned in pain as Kraden turned his face away, swallowing hard. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with a damp sleeve, blood-stained hands trembling. "There…"

Alex's breaths were short and tight, eyes shut tightly, head in Jenna's lap. She swallowed hard, looking at Kraden. "Was this really neces—"

"It wasn't completely broken," Kraden said, lowering his voice to a whisper as Alex's breathing slowed. "If I hadn't, the bone wouldn't have reformed correctly, or it would have just broken again at a less convenient time." He sighed in exhaustion looking up at Jenna. "Either way, he won't be walking for some time."

Jenna smiled sadly as she removed her hands from Alex, slipped away, leaving his head on the ground. "Already asleep."

"And well he should be," Kraden murmured. "He kept watch all night… must be entirely exhausted." He shook his head, reaching up and grabbing hold of his sleeve. He pulled hard, the material pulling loose from his tunic. He sighed. "Are you well enough to start a fire?"

She hardly nodded. "I think so."

Kraden nodded slowly, tearing his sleeve into several long strips. "We'll need to boil this fabric before I use it. The last thing Alex needs is to get sick. Especially with Felix and Satu…" He stopped, words hanging in silence.

Jenna stared off into space again, her expression changed.

Kraden sighed. "Jenna… are you—"

"It's been two days now," she murmured. "Two days tonight."

"I'm certain he's fine," Kraden whispered. "Wherever he is… And Saturos and Menardi are there with him… and Sheba."

Jenna's chin fell, staring at the ground intently. "I suppose…"

"For now," Kraden murmured, standing and wiping the blood off his hands onto his black trousers. "I suggest we worry about our own survival. And that requires water to boil and wood for a fire."

Jenna frowned. "But we lost everything in that cave. The pots, the pans… how are we going to—"

Kraden plucked up a piece of armor from where it was strewn on the ground. The breastplate Alex had been wearing was rounded, a deep arc that Kraden turned over and set on the ground to demonstrate. "And there you have it. A make-shift pot."

Jenna smiled dryly. "Alright, I'll get the wood."

Kraden nodded. "And I'll fetch the water."

* * *

Alex lowered his dagger, holding the long piece of wood to the light for a moment. A few more tiny movements and he set the blade down and struggled to stand.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Kraden muttered from where he was mixing plants in the breastplate over the fire. "It hasn't even been a day and already you want to ruin your leg again."

"It won't get any better by just sitting there," Alex muttered.

Kraden looked at him dryly. "Actually, as nature intends it, that _is_ what happens."

"I just… can't stand sitting here… waiting," Alex said softly, catching his balance with the long stick, jamming it under his arm where he had carved it flat. "I need to be moving."

"You need to be resting," Kraden muttered.

"I'm going out for a while," Alex said softly.

"Where to?" Kraden laughed. "There's nothing around here—"

Alex's eyes narrowed. "To the beach," he muttered. "If I'm being forced to sit for a long period of time, I'd like to go somewhere I can think in peace. Besides, a little sun might do me well."

"Will you at least wait for Jenna to get back?" Kraden asked. "I don't want both of you getting lost and leaving me here by myself—"

"I don't get lost," Alex said softly. "I'll be back…" He thought a moment then bent over, grabbing a stick. He jammed it into the soft earth, drawing a line a ways off. "When the shadow hits that line."

"Fine," Kraden sighed. "But if you ruin your ankle, I refuse to fix it again."

"Fair enough."

Uneven steps echoed into the forest, leaving Kraden alone with his mortar, pedestal, and thoughts. He crushed a handful of berries in silence, mixing them with a few leaves from a plant, added water and dumped them into their 'pan,' waiting for them to boil. Jenna walked into camp, playing with her hair tiredly. "Oh, Kraden… how long will this island continue to drift?"

"Until we find a group of fishermen that can row fast enough to dock here, or until we crash into another landmass and become their new peninsula," Kraden murmured dryly. When he looked up to see her face, he sighed. "I don't know, Jenna… I wish you could tell me."

Jenna shook her head, throwing herself down on the ground. "You're no help at all."

Kraden rounded on her, eyes narrow. She was staring at the treetops, the blue that peeked down at them. He sighed, looking through the plants he gathered into his bag. He pulled out a small pouch of berries. He thought a moment, then tossed them to her.

She started, looking at the pouch. She pulled it open, cheeks flashing red.

Kraden cursed as the berry pouch nailed him cleanly in the back of his head. He turned to see Jenna, eyes narrow. "How can you even think of food at a time like this!"

"I was thinking of you—!"

"Well, stop!" Jenna shouted, slamming her fist on the ground.

Kraden turned away, going back to his potion. It was boiling furiously now, and promptly turned from green to a brownish purple. He groaned, flinging up a hand and dumping the mixture into the grass. "Well, it's no good now."

Jenna stared as the grass where the potion fell promptly turned yellow and died. "I'd say so."

Kraden threw her a dirty look. After a moment his expression softened. Jenna was playing with the trinket around her neck, the tiny necklace. He sighed. "What are you thinking about?"

She shrugged, seeing him eyeing the necklace and quickly turned away from him. "I… just wonder what happened to Felix… and the others, that's all."

"Well, at least we know they have lit the Venus beacon," Kraden said softly.

Jenna scoffed lightly. "I know. That's how we ended up adrift at sea in the first place, isn't it?"

Kraden's patience was wearing thin. He bit his tongue, starting on a new potion. "Well, you certainly are cranky today," he grumbled darkly. He wiped the remnant of the old potion off with the corner of his tunic and flung a few leaves into the metal. Time passed in silence, Kraden feeling suddenly awkward. He turned, seeing Jenna staring at him, necklace still in hand. He sighed tiredly, scratching the back of his neck. "I… I'm sorry, Jenna. I suppose you're just worried about Felix and the others."

Jenna said nothing for a moment, stared at the necklace. She cleared her throat. "Isaac and the others must have been there, too."

"I suspect you're right," Kraden sighed.

Jenna sighed, staring at the spots of sky above her. "I miss them… Isaac… Felix…"

Minutes passed in silence until a familiar uneven rhythm pattered into the camp again. Alex stood in the grove staring at them with wide, sea-colored eyes. "Come with me."

Kraden frowned. "What?"

Alex shook his head. "Quickly… there's something you must see."

* * *

Jenna and Kraden stumbled through the forest toward the beach, Alex limping as fast as he could through the brush. He pushed aside a cluster of leaves, light pouring into their eyes. Jenna quietly swore and put a hand over her face. She stepped forward into the sand, Kraden behind her.

She squinted, looking out at the sea, bright lights flashing in her eyes. "Lovely," she muttered. "It's the beach."

"That isn't what I brought you here to see," Alex grumbled, walking onto the beach. He motioned for the others to follow him, struggling to keep his balance as the sand shifted under his feet. "It's over—"

"By the elements," Jenna murmured, pressing her hand to her mouth. "Is that…" She broke into a dead run, Kraden calling after her as he began a weary jog. She fell to her knees, tearing away the seaweed, pushing sand and sea salt from their faces. She stared in silence for a moment, but the emotion burst inside of her, and she began to cry.

Kraden reached Jenna, his eyes wide. "Sheba… Felix…" He swallowed. "They are…?"

"They're alive," Jenna said softly, looking up at Kraden. Then, unable to contain herself, she said it again. "They're really alive!"

Sheba let out a cough, and Felix stirred weakly.

Kraden turned to Alex. "What is this, Alex? What happened?"

"I know no more than you, Master Kraden," Alex murmured.

Kraden dropped to the ground beside Jenna, took Felix's pulse, then Sheba's. He glanced at Alex, then Jenna. "We need to get them back to camp."

* * *

Kraden dipped strips of fabric into the potion he'd just completed, gently draping them over Felix's raw shoulder.

Jenna glanced up from where she sat beside Sheba. "How is he doing?"

Kraden smiled tiredly at her, finishing the wrapping. "Spectacularly," he murmured, shaking his head. "I thought Felix and Sheba were still in the lighthouse."

"It's a miracle," Alex murmured from where he had settled on a log.

Jenna sighed. "Miracle or no, I'm just happy to have my brother back."

Kraden set the pan, still filled to the brim with green liquid to the side. He looked up at Alex. "What on earth do you suppose happened out there?"

"I don't know," Alex said. "But I suppose once Felix and Sheba awake, we'll have plenty to disc—" His words ended abruptly as the small figure at Jenna's feet stirred.

Jenna leapt to assist her, catching her head as she swooned and dropped back on one elbow. "Careful," she cooed, as Kraden pressed a hand to his chest and murmured a praise to the elements.

Sheba's eyes were shut tightly. She moaned, pressing her free hand against her head. "Wh… what?"

"Sheba, are you alright?" Jenna breathed, fanning her hand in front of her face. "It's me, Jenna."

"Jenna?" Sheba murmured, lips moving slowly, like one who'd drank too much at the cantina. Her eyes shut again as the breeze disturbed the leaves above them, bright light tumbling through the canopy. She groaned. "Felix… what? What happened?"

"It seems you drifted here with Felix," Kraden murmured.

Sheba's eyes blinked open. "With… Felix…" Her eyes went wide. She sat bolt upright, looking about frantically as her head began to spin. She stopped, seeing Felix lying a short distance away, Kraden tending to his shoulder. Sheba let out a soft sigh, shutting her eyes tight to ward off the nausea. A moment more, and she carefully started to her feet.

Jenna rose suddenly, grabbing Sheba's elbow and helping her up. "Take your time," she murmured as Sheba stepped forward wobbly. Sheba stumbled, grabbing tight on Jenna, who frowned. "Do you feel alright, Sheba—?"

"What happened?" Sheba asked, looking at Kraden. "Where are we?"

"We are at Idejima," Alex said from his log. "Ironically, we were supposed to meet here, though how you arrived, we may never know."

"Why do you say that?" Sheba asked.

Alex smiled. "Because, my dear. Idejima is, at this very moment, an island, floating _away_ from Gondowan."

Sheba blinked. "We're… this…" She looked at Jenna. "The island is floating?"

"I know it sounds hard to believe, Sheba," Kraden murmured.

Jenna nodded. "As much as I hate to admit it, Alex is right. When the Venus Lighthouse was lit, a massive tremor shook us loose… tore us right off the mainland…"

Alex lifted his chin. "The ground beneath the lighthouse roiled, as though it would crumble away. We thought that, perhaps, you had—"

Sheba straightened. "I remember…"

"What?" Jenna asked.

"I remember now," Sheba said, looking at her. "The ocean… the waves? That's what carried us away from Gondowan—"

"But what happened to _you_ Sheba?" Kraden asked. "You and Felix were both in the sea, and Saturos—"

"Saturos and Menardi are dead," Sheba said flatly, lifting her chin up.

The group stared at her in silence. It was finally Alex that broke the silence. "What do you mean?" he asked, struggling to his feet.

"Another group came," Sheba said as he limped toward her. "They fought them… and won."

Alex shook his head. "Impossible," he laughed sharply, but Jenna and Kraden were already frantic.

"Was it Isaac?" Jenna asked.

"Isaac?" Sheba echoed. She slowly nodded. "Yes, I think that's what they called him."

Alex shook his head, suddenly livid. "You expect us to believe that Isaac and his friends fought, _and defeated_, Saturos and Menardi? Two trained warriors of Prox?"

Sheba's eyes narrowed. "I'm telling the truth."

Alex shook his head. "It isn't possible…" He stepped toward her menacingly. "It isn't _possible_ to gain that sort of power in so short a time!"

"Alex," Kraden breathed, stepping between the two. He turned to Sheba. "Child, are you certain of what you saw?"

Sheba sighed. "The others struck them down, and they fell into that chasm in the tower."

Kraden pressed a hand to his forehead as Alex stepped back, limping back toward his log. Kraden swallowed hard. "Good Gods…"

Jenna stared at Sheba, patted her arm. "But that doesn't explain you, Sheba," she said, quickly changing subjects.

Kraden glanced up. "She's right. How did you end up at sea?"

Sheba looked between the two. "It was as you said. When the beacon was lit, there was an earthquake… it knocked me from the lighthouse."

Jenna's jaw dropped. "Then how did Felix—"

"He tried to save me," Sheba murmured softly, looking tenderly at the boy lying on the ground.

Jenna frowned. "He… jumped? Felix jumped from the aerie?"

"From the aerie?" Kraden echoed. "Dear me, he didn't!"

Sheba nodded. "He did."

Jenna laughed. "But Felix is terrified of heights!"

The group turned as a slight groan came from across the camp.

Alex limped toward the boy as he blinked his large, brown eyes open. He leaned over him. "Are you awake, Felix?"

"I don't know," the boy murmured wearily, glancing about before shutting his eyes again. "Am I dead?"

"Unfortunately, no," Alex said, settling on a stone near Felix's head. "And if you were, this would be the most pitiful excuse for paradise I've ever imagined."

Felix shut his eyes again, moaning. "I feel like I've been hit by a boulder."

"No," Jenna said with a slight grin. "You only jumped off a massive tower into the ocean and managed to escape with hardly a scratch."

"A little more than a scratch, I'm afraid," Kraden corrected her. "But it shouldn't take terribly long to heal."

Felix shielded his eyes with his hand, blinked them open again and looked about. "Is this Idejima?"

"It was," Alex said dryly. "Now it's an island over which we have no control."

Felix groaned, sitting up. "Alex, could you be any more charming?"

"I try not to be."

"Are you certain you should be trying to move so soon?" Jenna asked. "Your shoulder doesn't look too good."

"I'm fine," Felix grumbled, sitting up and moving back to lean against the rock Alex sat on. He looked around, noticed the breeze rushing through the trees above them. He frowned. "This island is moving?"

Kraden let out a slight laugh. "You don't seem very disturbed by that."

"I remember seeing an island as we drifted," Felix said, glancing at him.

Jenna's eyes widened. "You swam here?"

Felix frowned. "No, I… I don't think I did."

"Then how did you come to be here?" Alex asked.

Felix's brow furrowed. After a long moment he let out a slight laugh, frowning. "You know what's strange? I don't know…" He looked at Sheba. "Do you remember?"

"Not a thing," she murmured.

Jenna folded her arms across her chest, frowing. "What a strange coincidence that the ocean would just carry you here."

"Jenna," Kraden grinned. "If there is one thing we have learned in our travels it is that there _are_ no coincidences." He nodded at Felix. "And there is no such thing as luck."

"If there was, Saturos and Menardi might still be living," Alex said darkly.

Felix looked up at the man beside him, as though startled by his words. He took in a deep breath, the shock suddenly returning.

Kraden cleared his throat. "Girls, I need your help," he said, scrambling to his feet. "Felix will need another salve after those bandages are dried, and without my glasses I can't tell one flower from the next." He started into the forest, the two girls bounding after him.

"What are we looking for?"

"Well, it's small and blue, with a little yellow around…"

Alex watched until the three had disappeared from earshot. His blue gaze turned on Felix. "So… it is true…" He sighed, settling back against the rock as Felix stared at the ground, his breathing suddenly shallow. "This isn't the time to mourn, Felix," he said flatly. "Things have changed since we began, and if we are going to see this through, I need to know exactly what happened." He stared out into the forest, at nothing in particular. "The girl claims it was Isaac and his friends that struck them down. Is it so?"

Felix slowly nodded. "It is."

Alex let out a sharp breath. "It's impossible…" He shook his head, voice rising. "It's impossible, isn't it? To gain _that _much power in so short a time?" He scoffed. "Those children could hardly move stones when they left Vale. How could they possibly defeat Saturos and Menardi in combat?"

"Saturos was injured before the battle," Felix said. "His whole arm was covered in blood."

Alex shifted his weight nervously. "Did he say what happened?"

"I never had the chance to ask," Felix murmured softly. He sighed. "I never had the chance to say anything…" He stared off into space, slowly shaking his head. "Gods, I… I never said goodbye. I never…" He ran both hands through his hair. "I never said anything… We fought up there… over Sheba, Saturos wouldn't let me take her here to Idejima. He… he said he didn't trust me." He suddenly shook his head. "I should have stood by them when Isaac came… I should have fought beside them—"

"If you had fought with them, you would have died with them, and Sheba with you," Alex said flatly. "The events have transpired and there is no other way they could have played out." He sighed. "So it was not their strength, but Saturos's weakness that caused their downfall."

Felix shook his head. "No… Isaac and the others are strong… much stronger than I ever remember." He looked up at the canopy, sighed. "Something happened there… Saturos and Menardi, they… they turned into this creature."

Alex frowned. "What sort of creature?"

"I don't know," Felix murmured. "I've never seen anything like it. It was so powerful, this creature… I was sure they'd win, but…" He shook his head.

Alex frowned. "Isaac and the others couldn't have possibly survived that earthquake… You and Sheba are miracles enough."

Felix shook his head. "I don't know… We've underestimated them before. I don't think it's a good idea to do it again."

"You think they're alive," Alex said.

"You don't?"

Alex sighed. "I think that if they are, they will not pursue us any further. The question now is… where to from here?"

"Contigo," Felix murmured. Alex glanced at him. Felix sighed. "Contigo, it's a village in the Western Sea… Saturos, Menardi, and I visited there before we met you," he said softly. "Jupiter Lighthouse is a half-day's travel North of there."

Alex slowly nodded. "So, we know where… which leads us to how?" He looked around. "We're on a moving island with no transport, the ship from Prox is in pieces and beyond repair, the black orb to pilot the ship was given to neither me, nor you, and at this rate, the island will slid right off Gaia Falls before we hit anything."

"What direction are we traveling?" Felix asked.

"We began going Southwest, but when last I checked, we had been traveling East, almost slightly Northeast," Alex said. He shook his head. "It's almost as if the island changed course entirely."

Felix smiled slightly. "Maybe we won't fall of Gaia Falls, then."

"We have been lucky once, Felix," Alex sighed. "Don't expect it to happen again."

* * *

Jenna and Sheba were on their knees, carefully gathering flowers as Kraden had instructed them. Kraden, however, was resting quite contentedly in the pleasant shade of a rock.

"Tell me again, Kraden," Jenna said, twisting the flower between her fingers. "Why are we doing this?"

"The salve for Felix," he murmured, beginning to catnap.

"I thought blue flowers were poisonous and violet flowers were healing," Jenna said off-handedly, giving him a side-long glance.

Kraden's eyes opened. "Oh… well…" He shrugged and shut his eyes again. "Well, these tropical flowers are different. Violet's poison and blue is healing."

"Oh," Jenna said, adding the flower to the pile. "Well, you're the alchemist."

"Yes, I am," Kraden sighed, settling back on the rock.

Sheba dropped a few more flowers on the pile. "So… what now?"

"What do you mean, 'what now?'" Jenna asked. "As soon as we hit rock, I'm taking the first ship back to Angara and going home."

Kraden's eyes opened.

Sheba frowned. "You don't mean that, do you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Jenna asked with a laugh. "For the first time, I don't have some crazy Prox-person telling me to stay put and threatening me with a sword when I say 'Vale,' 'home,' and 'Isaac' or 'Garet' in the same breath."

Sheba shifted her weight, stared at the girl. "You don't think the beacons must be lit?"

"What?" Jenna asked. "Of course I do. I mean, Saturos and Menardi might not have been the honey and biscuits of my life, but the things they said seem to make a lot of sense."

"So, you aren't going to help Felix?" Sheba asked.

Jenna's expression fell slightly. "Well…" She let out a slight breath. "Felix doesn't need my help. Besides, he's got Alex. Between the two of them, they should have no trouble at all lighting the beacons."

"Saturos and Menardi were stronger than Felix and Alex," Sheba said softly. "And look what happened to them."

Jenna shook her head. "That's not the same. Felix isn't stupid enough to fight four people at once, and he certainly isn't stupid enough to fight with Isaac and Garet."

Sheba stared at her hands for a moment, before murmuring, "I think I'm going to stay."

Jenna laughed. "What? Why—?"

"Because Felix needs me," she said softly.

Jenna smiled slightly. "Felix doesn't need us, Sheba, we're kids. We know nothing about psynergy, and we'd just get in the way."

"Felix is no master, himself," Sheba said. "And Alex…" She sighed. "I don't know. I don't like him."

"Yeah," Jenna said with a slight chuckle. "Alex can really get on your nerves."

"He's so arrogant," Sheba said. "And whenever I'm around him, he keeps his mind veiled from me… intentionally…" She sighed. "It makes me wonder what he has to hide."

"Don't," Jenna said. "If you stress yourself out over Alex, you're not going to have enough energy when it's really time to be stressed."

"Do you think it will be dangerous?" Sheba asked. "This trip?"

Jenna blinked. "Well… yeah, I mean… I don't know, probably. It's been pretty rough so far."

"Felix, Alex, and me," Sheba murmured. She looked over her shoulder. "What about you, Sage?"

Kraden sat up. "Me? Well…" He gave a sharp nod. "I suppose I'll be staying as well," he said softly. "After all, their goals and mine are the same; light the beacons, and restore alchemy to its former glory."

Jenna stared at him. "You're staying?"

"Of course," Kraden said, offended by the surprise in her voice. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Don't you want to go home?" Jenna asked.

"What home?" Kraden sighed. "Tolbi? I could care less if I ever saw that city again. Besides," he added with a smile, "this is the most alive I've felt in years! All this fresh air does these old bones good."

Jenna sighed, wiping her dirty hands on her black trousers. "Am I the only one here who wants to go home and leave this to the people who know what they're doing?"

Sheba frowned. "Of course not. I want to go home. I want to be able to tell Mother and Father that I'm safe. But if I leave now, who will help Felix?"

"What kind of help can we be?" Jenna asked. "Up until now, all Kraden and I have been is baggage."

"Hey!" Kraden snapped from the rock.

"That's not true," Sheba said.

"Oh yeah?" Jenna asked. "You've only been here a week or so. Try getting dragged across two continents over three months, then tell me if you feel useless."

"'One can only feel useless if they aren't doing anything to be helpful,'" Sheba recited cheerily.

"Come on, Jenna," Kraden said. "Another adventure? It might be fun—"

"Fun?" Jenna gasped incredulously. "I've had enough fun to last me a few lifetimes, thank you. And another adventure? I'm still recovering from the last one! I'm tired, and worn-out, and for once, I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed, dream my own dreams, and go back to living my own life." She sighed, folding her arms across her chest. "And I _won't _fight Isaac and Garet."

Kraden straightened in his seat. "That's what all this is about?"

Jenna's face relaxed. "What?"

"You're avoiding a confrontation with your friends," Kraden said softly.

"The group at the lighthouse?" Sheba murmured. "You know them?"

"Same as Felix does," Jenna replied with a shrug. "We all grew up together in Vale and—"

"They've been following us since Saturos and Menardi took us hostage," Kraden said, rising.

Sheba frowned. "You were taken against your will? By your own brother and his friends?"

Jenna made a face. "It sounds a lot worse when you phrase it like that."

"And this is why they are follow us?" Sheba asked. "Because of you and Kraden?"

"They believe we are in danger," Kraden said. "Saturos honestly didn't believe they would, or even could, follow us for this long."

"Clearly, because the look on his face when he saw them could have killed a bear," Sheba said flatly.

"Either way, I don't think they'll just stop looking for me," Jenna sighed.

"Us," Kraden corrected.

Jenna scoffed. "Whatever."

"You shouldn't worry about your friends," Sheba said, frowning at the girl. "There's a lot more at stake here than a few friendships."

"They're practically my family!" Jenna gasped. "After we thought Felix died, those two practically became my brothers!" Her expression softened. "Closer than brothers."

"Felix _is _your brother," Sheba said softly.

Jenna shoved herself to her feet. "I know, it's just…" She groaned. "Look at us, Sheba! You're recovering from that fall, Felix's shoulder is in bad shape, Alex's ankle is broken, Kraden's blind without his glasses, and all my armor was lost in that cave back at Idejima!" She stared at the girl, her eyes narrow. "What chance do we have at success?"

"That is why we need to stick together," Sheba breathed. "Together, we have all four elements. That is something your friends Isaac and Garet had that Saturos and Menardi did not. It strengthened them, and it will strengthen us." She sighed. "We still need you, Jenna."

Kraden smiled at her. "Jenna, didn't you always say you wanted to learn Adeptry at some point? What better time than now?"

Jenna frowned at them. "What about Isaac and Garet?"

Kraden laughed. "Jenna, the chances of them following us now are even less than when they followed us the first time."

Jenna stared at him, raised an eyebrow.

He sighed. "Perhaps that analogy wasn't the best."

"Either way, you don't have to decide now," Sheba said, cutting off Kraden before he could make another stupid statement. "Just… think about what we've said… alright?"

"I will," Jenna murmured, gathering the little blue flowers on the ground in her hands.

Sheba pushed herself up, wiping her hands on her skirt. "It's getting dark. We should be going back to camp."

"Right you are," Kraden sighed. "Oh, and Jenna?"

The girl turned.

Kraden smiled. "Blue flowers are poisonous."

Jenna frowned. "Then why—"

"Distraction is the best healer," Kraden said with a grin. "Now let's hurry… before we can't see where we are going."

* * *

They other three traced their path along the beach, surprised to see Felix and Alex already sitting in the sand around a small fire. Alex looked up dryly. "Now the Mars Adept returns."

"Heaven forbid you have to start a fire by hand, Alex," she muttered darkly. "Why aren't you two back at the cave?"

Alex let out a sharp scoff. "Can't you see it?"

"See what?" Sheba echoed, glancing to the ocean as Alex turned his gaze back to the horizon. She frowned. Little lights dotted the distance, spread into a neat line. Sheba squinted. "Is that…"

Jenna's jaw dropped. "It's land!" she gasped happily. "An island!"

Sheba shook her head. "It's a little big for an island, isn't it?"

"That's no island," Kraden murmured. "It's a new continent!"

Jenna and Sheba both laughed and hugged each other, dancing in a circle. "We're saved!"

Kraden frowned. "So it would seem…"

"Or not," Alex muttered darkly as the lights began to grow distant.

Sheba and Jenna's laughter and dancing slowed to a stop. Sheba frowned, letting go and Jenna's hands. "Wait… we're going to pass right north of it!" she gasped.

Jenna's face fell. "What?"

"She's right," Kraden murmured, walking toward the shore. "We aren't going to make it."

Jenna shook her head. "But…" She turned to her brother. "Felix, what are we going to do?"

Alex groaned, lying back against the sand. "We're going to keep floating on this Goddamn island until we float right off Gaia Falls, that's what. The sooner we accept it, the sooner we…" He leaned up on his elbows.

Jenna frowned at him. "What?"

"Hush!" he hissed. He waited for a moment, his face taut. He glanced at Felix. "Do you hear that?"

Felix shook his head. "I don't hear anyth—"

"Wait," Sheba murmured. "I hear it, too."

"Oh, this can't be good," Kraden murmured.

"Hear what?" Jenna asked.

Sheba turned to her. "It's a tidal wave," she said softly.

Jenna frowned. "A tidal wave? How?"

"The earthquake must have caused it," Sheba said.

"Don't' be absurd," Alex growled. "The earthquake was days ago."

"Where is it coming from?" Kraden asked.

Alex was stumbling to his feet, grabbing for his crutch. "The East. It's coming right toward us."

"How long do we have?" Felix asked.

Alex smiled at him. "From the sound of it, I would saytenminutes at most."

"Alex!" Jenna gasped. "How can you be so calm at a time like this!"

He sighed, starting toward the forest. "At times like this, where would be the good in panicking?" He nodded. "We'd best find shelter of some sort."

"Is that wise?" Kraden asked.

"Do you have a better plan?" Alex retorted sharply.

"We won't all fit in that cave," Felix said.

"Then we'd best think of something quickly," Alex said as they started into the forest.

Felix looked up at the trees, stopping as the others continued to follow Alex. He stepped forward and put his hands up against the wood. "Alex… I think I have an idea."

* * *

Felix was breathing hard, sweating as he called up his psynergy again, tearing the tree from it's roots and slamming it against the ground. He looked at Sheba. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Ready."

"Ready," Alex echoed, hands deep into the clay dirt below them.

"Okay, Sheba," he panted, brushing his hair from his eyes with the back of his arm. "One… two…" The two grunted, lifting their arms and the tree into the air with their minds. Alex made several quick movements with his arms, smoothing the mud over the first tree that had fallen. "It's ready!" he shouted. "Jenna?"

"Ready," she called, hands outstretched.

Felix and Sheba slowly lowered the log. As soon as it touched, Jenna made a sharp whipping movement with her hands. The mud dried, sealing it into place.

Felix bent over, his hands on his knees, breathing hard as Sheba collapsed on a rock, shrugging off her shawl and rubbing her bare arms. "We can't keep this up," she gasped, running a hand through her soaked blonde locks.

"Two trees is not enough to make an effective barrier," Alex said flatly.

"He's right," Felix panted. He rose again and held out his hands. With a long groan he pulled up another massive tree, Sheba standing to catch it before it toppled again. Alex hurriedly spread the mud over the last log and Jenna stood ready. "Go!" she shouted.

Felix and Sheba both lowered the tree against the second, and Jenna sealed the mud again.

Felix fell to his knees, then to all fours, breathing hard. "It's no use," he gasped. "I… I can't keep this up…" He shook his head as his breathing continued in sudden bursts. "This isn't like anything... I was ever... taught…"

"Clearly," Alex said, carefully limping to the front of the barrier. "And it isn't going to hold.We don't have much longer."

Jenna shrugged. "Then let's pack it with mud," she said, walking over. When Alex stared at her, she frowned. "We don't have time to argue, Alex. Come on!"

Alex sighed, lowering himself to the ground again and putting his hands into the hard, clay earth. After a moment, it turned to mud. He raised his hands, flinging a good amount against the logs, Jenna's hands, held in front of her, instantly drying it.

"You two get behind it," Jenna said, concentrating as she and Alex worked quickly. She glanced over her shoulder. "Where's Kraden?"

"Already in position," he called from behind the barrier.

Alex tossed up more mud, Jenna starting to dry it, but she froze. "Do you hear that?"

Alex lifted himself up with his crutch. "Time's up."

Jenna hurried over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling it over her neck, helping him behind the barrier.

Felix swallowed hard, still sweaty and exhausted. He pressed his hands against the barrier, the other three Adepts following in suit. He glanced at Alex, swallowing hard. "How long, now?"

"Not much longer," he breathed, the roar suddenly audible, growing and growing.

Felix braced himself. "Do you think this will hold?"

Alex sighed. "Of course not."

Sheba looked over the top of the logs. A massive black wave towered over them, moving swiftly. She swallowed. "Sages and Oracles."

"Brace yourselves!" Felix screamed.

* * *

(A/N: To be continued…

WHAT! Did you really expect the infamous jedigrl2001 to NOT end in a cliffhanger? Expect an update soon, or go visit the parallel story; Through the Other Eyes II: Bloodlines, Golden Sun: The Lost Age, through the eyes of Isaac's group, Karst and Agatio, Alex, and Piers. The two stories will be intertwined, so if you don't find it here, expect to find it there. Until next time!)


End file.
